1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a base for the installation of several energy-efficient light bulbs and, in particular, to an energy-efficient light bulb base with a quick connection device.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, the conventional base for the installation of several energy-efficient light bulbs has two light bulb connectors 91 connected by a connecting part 92. Both sides of the connecting part 92 are provided with through holes 921 for wires to go through. Each light bulb connector 91 has two conductive terminals 911. The conductive terminals 911 in the two light bulb connectors 91 are electrically connected via the connecting part 92.
For the convenience of connecting with an external power supply, the energy-efficient light bulb base usually uses several short wires 93 to fix on the conductive terminals 911 of the corresponding electrodes. The short wires go through the through holes 921 of the connecting part 92. Since the connecting part 92 has a limited space inside, it is sometimes difficult to arrange the short wires 93.
The short wires 93 for the energy-efficient light bulb base to connect outside are indispensable materials. Very often short wires of different sizes and specifications are required according to customer's demands before the production. Therefore, it is impractical to stock the energy-efficient light bulb base.
Consequently, it is the objective of the invention to solve the above-mentioned problems.